Es Por Ti
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Los recuerdos de haberla perdido, lo atormenta, mas ella le hace una visita en sueños, que le ayuda a seguir adelante...


**Es Por ti...**

**Resumen: **Los recuerdos que atormentan a un joven Assessino, tras la perdida de la que fue su primer amor, la que siempre lleva en su corazón pensando que lo que habia hecho estaba bien, sin saber que eso desencadenaria una tragedia, la cual es un peso que lleva sobre él, saber que pudo haberlo envitado pero que no pudo. Pero tuvo una visita en sus sueños de aquella dama que le impulsaron a seguir adelante...

**Genero: **Drama.

**Rango: **Para todas las Edades.

Ya habia pasado, una semana desde que la volvio a ver y esa misma semana la perdio, ella dio sus ultimos suspiros en sus brazos, eso fue lo mas doloroso que le habia pasado, él en verdad la amaba, de haber llegando antes, esto no habria pasado, la dejo ir para que no le pasara nada, pues su vida como asesino era demasiado peligrosa como para arrastrarla a una vida de sufrimiento.

-Cristina-. Murmuro con mucha nostagia aquel joven, aun no podia creer que la perdio y para siempre, ya que ahora nunca volvera a verla.-Siento mucho, no haber podido protegerte-. Suspira.

Mientras seguia haciendo las misiones, acabado con las personas que amenazaba la paz y la libertad de los debiles, combatiendo con sus enemigos templarios, pero el hueco que Cristina le dejo tras haber muerto, seria algo que tardaria en sanar, posiblemente dejara una cricatriz, pues esa joven fue su primer amor y dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

-¿Ezio?-. Una voz le hiso regresar a la realidad, mirando a uno de sus compañeros, que le miraba preocupado.-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunta apoyando una mano en el hombro del joven.

-Si-. Responde un poco tratando de estar mejor, alejando aunque sea un poco de la mujer que habia amado.-Solo recordaba-. Finaliza.

-Bueno como sea-. Responde su compañero.-Concentrate, esta mision es importante, Ezio-. Dijo a la vez que se preparo para entrar, espero a que el joven asesino hiciera lo mismo para ir a dentro de aquella morada donde una reunio templaria estaba teniendo lugar.

Cierra los ojos tratando de apartar el recuerdo de Cristina del dia que murio de su mente por el momento deseaba estar bien para aquella mision, habia optado por seguir ese camino para que tragedias como las suya no se repitierar, acabar con cada persona malvada que intentaba dañar a otros, esa era el camino que ahora seguia para que alguien no vuelva a sentir la perdida del ser amado, lo haria por Cristina y su padre, cuya mision no logro completar y él como su hijo debia seguir sus pasos hasta encontrar las respuestas.

-Si, sigo este camino es por ustedes-. Mirando el cielo.-Cristina, se que me cuidas de donde sea que este, los recuerdos, aunque fueron poco los que vivi a tu lado, los atesorare en mi corazón, eres y fuiste el amor de mi vida, tu recuerdo, me dara la fuerza para seguir adelante-. Aprieta el collar que le habia dado y que ella antes de morir le habia regresado.-Padre completare lo que no has terminado, lo prometo-. Finaliza y se pone la capucha para entrar y seguir a su compñaero, para completar la mision.

En el cielo, una estrella brilla intesamente tras lo escuchando, al parecer su mensaje habia llegado a aquellas personas que actualmente lo vigilaban desde el cielo. Ambos asesino entraro a ese lugar para saber lo que los templarios planeaban, una vez que tuvieron los datos se pusieron mando a la obra para ir a siguiente de su plan, mientras regresaron a su escondite para descansar, esa noche Ezio tuvo la visita en sus sueños.

-Ezio-. En sus sueños, pudo escuchar una voz conocida.

-¿Cristina?-. Pregunto mirando la mujer rodeada de un aura dorada.-¿Eres tu?-.

La joven asistio, mientras se acerco al joven para abrazarlo, al sentir el abrazo de su amada, la rodea entre sus brazos mientras ella levanta la mirada.-Ezio, no quiero que mi recuerdo y mi muerte sean una carga para ti, yo deseo que tu seas feliz-. Le decia sin apartarle la mirada de los ojos.-Si llegas a encontrar alguien mas aquien amar, ve con ella, no la dejes ir-. Sonrie y se acerca para besarlo.

Ezio al ver eso, se acerca y corresponde el beso, abrazandola como si no deseara dejarla ir, pero el cuerpo de Cristina comienza a desvanecerse.-Cristina, no te vayas, quedate mas tiempo por favor-. Suplico mirando como la mujer que amaba volvia a irse entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento Ezio, yo solo vine a decirte esto, no deseo que sigas aferrando a mi recuerdo y piernas los mejores momentos de tu vida-. Decia una vez que comenzaba a desaparecer hasta no dejar nada solo estelas de luz.-Te amo, se feliz por favor-. Fueron las ultimas palabras de aquella joven.

Despues de que ella se habia ido, los compañeros del asesino lo despiertan para seguir en plan a pie de la letra, uno encuentra una rosa blanca a lado de la cabeza de Ezio.

-¿Esto de donde salio?-. Pregunto tomando la rosa.-Mira Ezio-. Se la muestra.

Ezio, miro la rosa, supo que era una señal de lo que habia pasado, no fue un sueño normal, la tomo y sonrio por primera vez despues de mucho tiempo, despues de haberla perdido, supo que ella siempre estaria a su lado, asi que opto por seguir su consejo, si el amor volvi a llegar a su vida, esta vez por ella, por su recuerdo, por el amor que le tuvo, seguiria adelante, esta vez no dejaria ir a la joven que se ganara su corazón y viviria siempre feliz a su lado, una vida pacifica como hubiera deseando vivir a lado de Cristina, pero antes de todo, debia cumplir lo que su padre no pudo completar, despues de eso, se retiraria de ese tipo de vida, para ahora enfocarse en ser feliz...como la mujer que amo lo hubiera querido, es por ella, que ahora seguiria adelante.

Fin

_**Notas de la autora: **__Primer y unico capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, pronto hare un crossover de assassin y bleach, haber que tan congenian los personajes y haber que tanto jugo le puedo sacar a la historia, espero que este fic sea de su agrado, si desean saber el nombre de ese fic crossover que hare se llama: _**Nueva etapa.**_ Doy gracias a los que se tomaron, las molestias de leer este fic..._


End file.
